memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Star Trek Compendium
| Pages = 192 (fourth edition) | ISBN = 0671791451 (1st edition) — ISBN 0671627260 (2nd edition, US) ISBN 0907610994 (2nd edition, UK) — ISBN 0671796127 (3rd edition) — ISBN 067168440X (4th edition, US) ISBN 1852864729 (4th edition, UK) }} The Star Trek Compendium is a reference book published by Pocket Books that provides an extensive episode guide to the original Star Trek series. Written by Allan Asherman, the book was first published in and gave summaries and production information on all three seasons of TOS and the first motion picture. Unlike some of the later editions, it also gave the actual production schedule for each of the episodes (script dates, when it was filmed, etc.) The edition also included episode summaries and production information for both seasons of The Animated Series and the next three movies. Each subsequent edition was issued after the release of the following two movies, and was updated to summarize the given movie. (The book was never updated to cover , as that movie was covered in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion.) The book's format inspired that of the later Star Trek: The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine and Voyager companions. No companion book has yet to be issued for Star Trek: Enterprise. Summary From the fourth edition book jacket :"Space...the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship ''Enterprise. Its five year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations – to boldly go where no man has gone before...." :On September 8, 1966, those now-familiar words first introduced an entire generation of television viewers to STAR TREK. Over the course of its three-year network run, the show developed a fan following unprecedented in entertainment history – a following that is still growing with the release of each new STAR TREK motion picture. :Much of the show's appeal came from its blueprint for the future – a future where man had put aside his differences to reach the stars. STAR TREK gave us a Russian and an American working side by side, television's first interracial kiss, the name for America's first space shuttle – ''Enterprise – and a host of unforgettable characters: the unflappable Captain Kirk, his half-human science officer Spock, the irascible Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy, and ever-resourceful engineer Montgomery Scott, to name but a few.'' :THE STAR TREK COMPENDIUM is the official guidebook to the STAR TREK universe. Relive the voyages of the with a complete show-by-show guide to the series (as well as the Emmy Award-winning animated shows and the STAR TREK movies), including plot summaries, fascinating behind-the-scenes production information and credits for each. Follow the creation of Gene Roddenberry's series step-by-step – and STAR TREK's road to the big screen. Illustrated with over 125 specially selected photographs – including at least one from each episode – and fully indexed, this is the indispensable reference work to one of the most memorable shows of all time – STAR TREK. ::This text was on the back of all four editions; later editions included a line mentioning the inclusion of material from the latest movie. Background information Cover gallery Image:STCompendiumV1.jpg|First edition cover Image:STCompendiumV2.jpg|Second edition cover Image:STCompendiumV3.jpg|Third edition cover Star Trek Compendium, The